


A surprising, yet wonderful, plottwist

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack gets together to play a Christmas Game on Christmas Day and the day ends a little differently than Stiles had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprising, yet wonderful, plottwist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



”To be honest, the only one I trust to handle the time is Scott.” Stiles said. Lydia scoffed beside him, looking at him like she was offended. “What? I mean, he is so honest. He gets guilty when he lies! It’s perfect.” Stiles explained. Lydia still looked a little offended, but she nodded. “That makes sense.”

Scott beamed at them. “Okay, great! Then we all agree that I start the time when all the gifts from the middle are gone, right? And when they are gone, you can start stealing from each other.” Scott summed up the rules. Everyone nodded their agreement.

They were about to play a Christmas game where there 2 dices going around the table, clockwise. In the middle of the table there lay a whole bunch of presents. Everyone had to bring 2 presents and seeing as they were 12 people, there were 24 gifts overall.

They all sat in couples around the table. Beside the end sat Derek and next to him Stiles. Beside Stiles was Lydia and Jackson. They were in their ‘on’ time of the relationship again. Next to Jackson sat Scott with Allison on his right side. In front of Allison, on the other side of the table, sat Cora with Isaac next to her. Next to Isaac were Boyd and Erica and lastly there were Kira and Malia, sitting next to Erica and in front of Derek and Stiles,

The whole Pack had been very surprised when Malia and Kira got together. No one had seen it coming but now, seeing them together and being so happy, they were all just excited for them.

“Who starts?” Kira asked.

“Well the dices should start on the opposite ends, right? Then Derek and Cora should start with them.” Lydia reasoned. Everyone agreed quickly and they began the game.

To get the right to pick a gift, you had to roll a 6. Derek rolled a 5 and Stiles rolled a 3. The first person to roll a 6 was Malia. She picked a bright pink gift that Stiles had noticed Allison lay on the table.

“Uh, great pick! That is probably the best present.” Allison told her. Immediately everyone became interested in the gift. Stiles heard Jackson whisper to Lydia that they should try to get that gift.

Stiles didn’t get a 6 until he had rolled the dice for the 4th time. By then there were 14 gifts left. Stiles picked out a tiny, blue package. He noticed Jackson chuckling when he picked that one. Oh no. This must be a gag gift.

They kept going and on record time all the gifts had been cleared from the middle. Scott began the countdown, with him as the only person knowing how much time there was left. When the time beeped, everyone who had a present got to keep it.

From then on, it was a battlefield. As expected, everyone tried to get the pink gift that Allison had brought. Hell, even Allison tried to get that gift. Everyone stole from everyone and there was yelling back and fouth, people screaming “give me that pink gift or else!” and “I rolled a fucking 6 now give me the fucking orange gift.”

It was hilarious to see everyone getting so into the game.

Right as the time beeped Jackson rolled a 6. “Give me the pink gift.” He told Isaac. Isaac just shook his head. “Too late, buddy.” He said. Then they began arguing over who should get the gift.

In the end, Isaac ignored Jackson and opened the gift, peeking in. Then he made a grimace and gave the gift to Jackson. “You can have it.”

Jackson looked extremely satisfied with himself as he opened the gift. His face was so perfect when he saw what was inside. On the other side of the table, Allison was rolling around on the floor, laughing and clutching her stomach.

“Tampons? Pads?” Jackson asked, like he couldn’t believe it. “Are you kidding me?” he yelled. He looked a little offended but mostly like he was just having fun.

Once the ‘drama’ had stopped, everyone started opening their gift. Everyone had gotten a gift except for Kira, but since Derek had gotten 6 gifts (he was a beast at this game) he gave one of his gifts to her.

Derek opened the rest of his gifts. Most of them were weird stuff, like chalk to color your hair or organic beans.

Stiles looked down at his findings. He had gotten 2 gifts. The little blue one, that no one had tried to take from him, surprisingly enough, and an orange gift. He opened the orange one first.

Inside there was a movie called ‘The Maze Runner’. “Hey, that kind of looks like you!” Malia yelled when she saw the cover. She was right. It was kind of creepy, actually.

He read on the back of the movie. It sounded good. “Hey sourwolf, we should watch this sometime.” He said to Derek as he kissed his cheek. Derek smiled at him.

“Open your other gift, Stiles.” He said. Stiles nodded and began opening the gift. Inside there was a little jewelry box. He furrowed his brows. Maybe he should give it to one of the girls?

Stiles noticed that everyone had gotten silent while he opened the gift. He looked to his side to see Derek’s reaction and saw that he was gone. He looked down and there Derek was, on his knees, smiling up at him.

“Open it completely, Stiles.” He said calmly. Stiles complied.

Inside there was a beautiful ring. It was silver and on it there was carved a triskele. Stiles loved it.

He looked down at Derek. “Will you marry me?” Derek asked. This was not what Stiles had expected from this evening. He was completely overwhelmed and he didn’t think that his vocal chords would work right now, so he settled on nodding and throwing his arms around  Derek’s neck, showering Derek with tiny kisses here and there.

The Pack began clapping and laughing and offering them congratulations and Stiles couldn’t have been happier that this giant milestone had happened in the company of their Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you like this story :)


End file.
